vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146832-dear-carbinencsoft-stop-ing-on-your-players
Content ---- ---- ---- The developers have fixed problems that have stopped players from actually playing the game- they've worked on the server lag that was caused by the F2P transition, they've patched bugs, they've introduced quality of life fixes to the game's controls and UI, they've introduced new playable content and items.. and they've done all of that within the 29 days I've actually been playing the game. The game still has flaws, and I report every flaw and bug I find, when I find them. But the developers definitely aren't just twiddling their thumbs and ignoring their players. | |} ---- ---- "Too hard" in a game is completely subjective, and I've been watching your thread-- I've seen that most people disagree with you. That's not a failing of the developers. I'm not going to try and argue with you about this, because I also saw that you were unwilling to listen to what anybody else had to say. You are wrong. I will leave it at that. Also wrong about this. The lag was bad when the game went F2P. I'll admit it, everybody will admit it, it was awful-- the game went through like 10 or 15 seconds of stall time when you input an action, and it did it often. Then, suddenly, they apply a patch and the lag was mitigated to occasional hiccups experienced rarely throughout the day. This continued for at least two weeks- and I know I wasn't the only one to experience sudden, smoother connection to the servers, because I've been watching these forums, and I wasn't the only one to mention it. Complaints of the lag dropped off entirely after they patched it. If it was because of players leaving, the drop in lag would not have been sudden, it would have been gradual. It was because the developers were, and are still, working on it. Edited November 12, 2015 by TheResult | |} ---- ---- This is still happening today in game. Depend's on the area but it's defiantly still there. Carbines fix was to restart the severs everyday/night. The lag has not been fixed and the server disconnect's are worse. There was a brief period of time (a few week's) when lag seemed to disappear but it's back with a vengeance. I've been one of the White Knight's defending Carbine but it's getting harder everyday. How long can anyone really expect player's to be patient with as many choices (other MMOs) there are that don't have the same issues? Edited November 12, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- Nope. I played every day. One day, I was having literal 10 second stalls between when I pressed a button and when an action went through-- the very next day, that stopped happening. That was not "less and less every day", that was an immediate change. You can argue about what the developers did to fix it, but it's obvious that it wasn't just because players left. You've got a whole thread for this, you can have fun with it there. What areas are you experiencing this? The 10-15 second stalls stopped happening for me when I was about halfway through Galeras. I went through the rest of Galeras, Whitevale, Farside, and half of Wilderrun before the stalls started happening again (a few of days ago), and they didn't even show up in Wilderrun, just in Thayd. I'd be remiss not to mention that even the lag in Thayd hasn't happened for me when I played yesterday afternoon and this afternoon/evening. Edited November 12, 2015 by TheResult | |} ---- ---- As I posted yesterday it's happening in Galeras all over the zone. It may not have lasted 15 seconds but it was at least 6-10. I experienced it at Tempest Refuger, Camp Dustdevil and Excavation Site areas. I played in several different section's of the Zone and my abilities would just stop, everything freeze then all of a sudden the game would catch up and I was either dead, somewhere else completely in the area or the enemy I was fighting was dead. I don't want it to be happening but it is. Random disconnect's are still happening as well. I fear a lot player's will not be patient for much longer. I hope I'm wrong but even I'm getting a little frustrated with it. Edited November 12, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- Nope. No, I'm saying "you already have an entire thread dedicated to your complaint about them nerfing your heals, there's no point in derailing this thread to focus on that particular subject." Edited November 12, 2015 by TheResult | |} ---- ---- Galeras is a pretty populated zone right next to Thayd, makes sense. I'm not saying "it should be happening", I'm just saying I can understand why I haven't been experiencing the stalls but you have, since I got out of Galeras after they fixed the initial lag-- and like I said, I experienced some stalls a few days ago, but only in Thayd. (And even the Thayd stalls stopped, at least for me, yesterday afternoon/evening.) Although this strikes me as kind of weird: I've never had the stalls "slingshot" me anywhere that I didn't purposely move my character. They've affected my ability to attack or command, but they've never affected my position in the game. I wonder what the difference is. | |} ---- ---- ---- It was also happening still in Whitevale until my boyfriend and I got out of there a few days ago. And it was any time of day as well, but every time, without fail, there would be some sort of hiccup. The only differentiating factor was the length of the lag spikes, sometimes it was just five seconds or so, sometimes up to ten and one day there was a time it was even longer. The worst part about it is I remember the EXACT same sort of lag problem in Whitevale back when he and I started playing. I had bought and played the game last year, but he wasn't interested at the time. However, when we found out it was going F2P and you'd get a few little goodies if you stayed subbed through the transition, plus the game had come way down in price, we decided to pick it up. On our first characters, when we got to Whitevale, the lag spikes were as bad as they get now and this was before F2P, so you can't really blame the population as it was mostly a ghost town out there. Still feels that way when we were getting through there a few days ago. They'd get complaints, they'd do a server restart, the lag would stop for a day or two and then gradually start back up always getting worse as time went by. It felt like a memory leak progressively getting worse. The point is, the lag is not fixed in all areas and the other point is this isn't a new problem. It may have gotten worse, as in it crept into other areas with F2P, but it's a problem that existed during P2P, at least in Whitevale. P.S. We noticed the lag spikes in Galeras as well, back a week or so ago when we were still leveling our alts there. Edited November 12, 2015 by Oxygenation | |} ---- I don't doubt that they are working. I just don't agree that they are working on the right things. There are obviously still memory leaks in several game systems. I still have reload my ui every 20 minutes because something will just stop working (and this happens in combat, too) and that's an issue that's existed since closed beta. As far as customer service being overwhelmed, i'm sure they are busy. The problem is that they are not fixing problems for players, they are pawning off the individual solutions and pointing to some time in the future when a patch will fix all of them at once. The fact is, this doesn't happen. Patches may resolve a problem in the sense that it no longer happens, but it doesn't fix the problem for the individual player who lost something, whether that is an item, currency, or time. The players who point out that a bug or issue exists get nothing back, so what is the motivation to put up with it and have to put the time or money in again to get back to square 1? There are issues and everyone knows there isn't a game out there that doesn't have bugs, but if a bug causes a player to lose something through no fault of his/her own, then customer service should be rectifying those issues for those players. If they don't make any attempt to fix the individual player issues then these are no longer just bugs. These issues cause players to lose the motivation to play at all, because if they can't even be guaranteed that their progression in the game will still exist tomorrow, why bother? | |} ---- Every thread with any sort of complain I see you and the same complaint. You keep blaming the game for you being terrible at it and then expect complete strangers to believe you were "number one" in a completely different game. We're not pretending flaws don't exist, the damn flaws made me leave 2 months after launch and not return until I didn't have to pay anything. The lag irritates me to no end the bugs, dear god the bugs,.... But I play a Slinger. They aren't top for anything but they are nowhere near as broken as you make them out to be. People are doing what you can't right now in the game. You simply are not as good as you seem to think you are. The game is flawed, amazingly so but so are you. | |} ----